


It’s Beginning To Look A Lot Like Klancemas

by gaytriforce



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Teen for language, awkward accidental proposal, comfy relationship, modern/college/whateveryouwantidontgiveafuck au, orphan Keith :(, they’re young adults take that how you feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/pseuds/gaytriforce
Summary: This will take you zero minutes to read. Little klance oneshot/drabble about present opening. Misunderstanding happens. Awkwardness ensues.
Relationships: Keith Kogane/Lance McClain
Kudos: 31





	It’s Beginning To Look A Lot Like Klancemas

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s for you, you know who you are. 
> 
> I had to get this out before Christmas was technically over. It’s going up right before midnight EST, so to anyone who’s still enjoying Christmas, merry Chrysler and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> For THAT person, “having kids” can mean adopting them or however you fancy. No mpreg though. This is all real world, and they’re only speculating.

Lance hummed as he finished tying the bow on Keith’s present. He wanted it to be perfect for their first Christmas as a couple, and it was. Silly, joke-y and lighthearted for both of them to laugh at. And perfectly wrapped.

Growing up in a house full of people and Christmas traditions, Lance had always been the best of all his friends at wrapping gifts. He spent hours on hours ever year perfecting every crease and ribbon just for it to be torn apart on Christmas morning.

Of course, this present would be opened on Christmas Eve, since they’d be driving to Lance’s house later that day to spend Christmas with his family. But it still had to be perfect.

“Lance? You almost ready to go?” He smiled internally and responded as he wrote Keith’s name on the tag with a little cheesy heart dotting the i. “Yeah, babe, get my present! I have yours!” He waited for Keith’s response, knowing what it would be. “Ew, what did we say about babe??” He chuckle as he picked up the present and walked out to their kitchen.

Lance leaned over Keith’s shoulder as he carefully picked open the wrapping paper, knowing how long Lance spent on it. He carefully folded the ribbon and wrapping paper in their own piles and started on the box as Lance tried not to smile.

“The big reveal... clothes? Ugh, I told you not to get me clothes.” Keith joked at Lance, pulling the shirt out of the box. “Read it.” Lance prodded.

“‘Keith + Lance 4ever’... oh my god. Did you get this printed?? Like from Legally Blonde the Musical?? This is so funny!” Keith stared at the shirt, laughing, as Lance felt his ego raise slightly. 

“It’s perfect, because we’re like Elle and Warner, only gay. And men.” Keith fake frowned. “Are you breaking up with me?” Lance laughed. “No, stupid. I just mean we look super hot together. And our faces look great blown up on the shirt. You’d better wear it in front of my whole family.”

Keith’s smile dropped to fear. “Oh my god, no. And you made it like two sizes too small, sneak!” Lance laughed evilly. “I’m glad you love it. Now, where’s my present?? I want it now!”

Keith’s smile shrunk, and he looked nervous. Contrary to popular belief, Keith was terrible at wrapping presents. He didn’t understand why people didn’t just throw everything in a gift bag and stick a bow on it, but Lance loved ripping open layers of paper and ribbon and seeing a tag with his name on it.

Still, the wrapping wasn’t why Keith was nervous. Lance didn’t tease him about it, because he knew Keith didn’t have anyone growing up to teach him how to wrap a present, or to wrap a present for.

“Fork it over!” Keith laughed nervously. “Promise me you’ll pretend you like it.” Lance tried to look into his eyes, Keith avoided his gaze. Lance started to pull on the crinkled wrapping paper. “I’m sure it’s absolute shit and I’ll hate it.”

He pulled off the last of the wrapping paper to reveal a small jewelry box. Heart racing, he opened it to reveal a thin ring with a few gems set in it. No, he thought. Keith couldn’t be serious. It was too early. They’d only been together for eight months! He stuttered to get something out.

“Keith, it’s stunning, but- oh god.” Keith rushed to respond. “It’s okay if you don’t like it! I can take it back and we can pick something out together! It’s fine!” Tears welled up in Lance’s eyes. He started ramble-sobbing.

“No, it’s not the ring, god, Keith! We haven’t talked about this at all! I love you so much, but no. I can’t accept it. We at least have to have a conversation about it before deciding to get married! I mean, I don’t even know if you want kids, which I do, lots, and how is another question-“

“Married? You thought I... oh god. No. Lance, I love you, but we haven’t even talked about it. The ring is just a ring. It’s silver and sapphire, with our anniversary date engraved. That’s all.”

Lance was rarely speechless. But this was one of those moments. The first thing that hit him was relief. The second was embarrassment. He was cry-yelling at Keith for proposing to him when he was really just giving him a really thoughtful present.

“Shit. I’m- yeah. Oh fuck, it’s beautiful.” Lance temporarily forgot his embarrassment to look at the gorgeous piece of jewelry in the box in front of him. The sapphires shone against the silver, and their anniversary date was engraved in pretty script.

Keith smiled one of his small, genuine smiles. Lance was still crying, but now he was super red with mortification. Still, he looked beautiful admiring his present. “Try it on.” Keith prompted. “It’s pretty with your staring at it and all, but it was meant to go on your finger.”

Lance batted his wet eyelashes at Keith. “Almost as pretty as me?” Keith snorted. “Don’t flatter yourself.” Lance pouted for a second, before slipping the ring on his right ring finger. “Let’s leave my left ring finger free for now, huh?” He said, his tone light.

“Did you really mean all of it? Having kids, and everything?” Keith looked up at Lance, who was now leaning on his shoulder from the side as they admired the ring together. Lance looked down at him. “I did. And I want it. For us, maybe. Someday. But we don’t have to talk about it now. We should, though.” 

Keith softly smiled once again. “Let’s. There’s a lot of time between Christmas and New Year’s.” Lance hummed in response. “But for now, let’s just admire my favorite Christmas present ever.”

Keith’s heart warmed. “You know, this is pretty gay.” Lance laughed. “We’re pretty gay, mullet. Merry Christmas.” Keith leaned up to him, and pressed their lips together gently. After they separated, he traced a finger along Lance’s ring. “Merry Christmas, babe.” “Ew, what did we say about babe?!?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I’m all about the short pieces recently. Please leave comments!


End file.
